Captures and Kidnapping/Examples
Examples Films *'Captain Hook': Kidnaps the Darling children and the Lost Boys to lure Peter Pan himself to his doom. In Return to Never Land, he does this to Wendy Darling's daughter Jane for the same reason. *'Jafar': Captures Aladdin to keep him from foiling his plot to marry Jasmine and become Sultan. Then, he kidnaps Jasmine to make her his slave. *Mother Gothel: kidnaps Rapunzel as a baby to use her magic hair to restore her youth. *'Ursula': kidnaps Ariel to use as bait to bring down King Triton. *Thrax: kidnaps Leah Estrogen to force the police not to follow him or else he will kill her. *Captain Gutt: Takes Manny's family hostage, stating that Manny took everything he had from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. *'Darth Vader': Kidnaps Princess Leia to force her to reveal the whereabouts of the plans. *'Kylo Ren:' Captures Poe Dameron in a bid to gain the map to Luke Skywalker, then captures Rey to obtain information. *'Dr. Claw': Kidnaps Penny in the series and the second film. *'Professor Ratigan': Kidnaps Hiram Flaversham to help him with his plot to usurp the Mouse Queen. Later, he kidnaps Olivia to use as a pawn. *Syndrome: Kidnaps Jack-Jack in an act of revenge. *'Mohawk': Kidnaps Gizmo and torturing him. *'The Creeper': Takes Darry Jenner in order to eat his eyes at his basement, an abandoned factory. *'Captain Gutt': Takes Manny’s family hostage stating that the mammoth took everything he had and the evil pirate intended to do the same. *'Evelyn Deavor': Captures Helen and places her under her control with Hypno-goggles. She then lures Bob into a trap so she can capture him and put him under her control as well. Then she captures Lucius and placed him under her control too. *'The Sanderson Sisters': Kidnaps Dani Dennison and Thackery Binx. *'Mr. Patel, Abdullah and Nigel': Kidnap Duma so they can make a fortune by making her race against greyhounds. *'Beauty Smith': Blackmails Grey Beaver for White Fang and kidnaps him so he can use him for dogfights. *'Reverend Leland Drury': Kidnaps the Indian hunters and enslaves them to mine for gold and later kidnaps Lily Joseph as well. *'Kidnappers': In the original, Mitch, Linda, Henry and Riley kidnap Paul and Cindy and blackmails Dr. Chapman for ransom. In the remake, Syd and Titus kidnap Carter and Frankie after their robbery went wrong and try to escape with them on a ship. *'Chandler Dietrich': Tries to kidnap Benji for profit and drown him. He later kidnaps Cindy and holds her hostage. *'The Cattlemen': Capture El Feroz and presumably kill him. They later kidnap Sombra to lure Lobo into their trap and kill him. *'Hal/Tighten': Kidnaps Roxanne Ritchi to goad Megamind out of hiding and come fight him by threatening to kill her if he does not arrive. *'Ruber': Kidnaps Lady Juliana to use in his plan to break into Camelot and usurp King Arthur and captures Kayley to use as a pawn. *'Sloan Blackburn': Kidnaps Tally for money, setting the plot in motion. *'Balthazar Bratt': Kidnaps Margo, Edith and Agnes in his getaway jet. *'Idrees': After he thinks he was insulted by his old teacher and Parvana's father, Nurullah from the market, he called the Talibans and they took him to prison. *'Abdullah': Kidnaps Duma so he can put her in a greyhound racing competition and earn money out of her winnings. Comics/Cartoons *'Blue Diamond': Kidnaps Greg Universe to space zoo. *'Aquamarine' and Topaz almost abduct Connie, Onion, Lars, Sadie & Jamie to space zoo. *'Negaduck': Kidnaps Darkwing Duck's girlfriend Morgana Macawbre while she is encased in ice, hoping to get her to use her magic to make the stolen diamonds as big as boulders. *'Negaduck': Kidnaps Darkwing Duck's girlfriend, Morganna Macawbre, to use her in his evil scheme in his diamond smuggling operation and attempt to lure her back into life of crime. *'Plankton': In "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," he kidnaps SpongeBob SquarePants to use as a slave. *'Azula': She kidnaps Katara to lure Aang into her trap. *'Sideshow Bob': kidnaps Bart Simpson while fleeing from the Springfield Police and the Air Force *'Shredder': Kidnaps Splinter's daughter, Karai and raises her as his own daughter. Others *'Quasimodo Wilson': Kidnaps Jonathan to add human meat to his recipes. *Ammonia Pine *'Raditz': Kidnaps Goku's son, Gohan and instructs Goku to eliminate 100 humans by tomorrow morning, or else Gohan will be killed. *'Muska': Captures Sheeta to use her in his plan to obtain the aetherium crystal. *'David Lo Pan': Kidnaps Miao Yin and Gracie Law to marry them and obtain their blood so he can become mortal. *'Taurus Bulba': kidnaps a young orphaned girl, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer in order to attempt to gain the access code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod invented by her late grandfather, Professor Waddlemeyer. *'King Goobot': Abducts the adults of Retroville to sacrifice to the goddess Poultra. *Megavolt *'Tin, Pan and Alley': Kidnap Jerry Mouse while fleeing from the Twisted Lip bar with the diamond in tow *'Carface Carruthers': Kidnaps Anne-Marie for profit. *Metal Sonic *Datamon *'Bushroot': Kidnaps Dr. Rhoda Dendron from the University, to transform her into a half-plant creature like himself so that she will become his bride and the cover girl on the Lawn and Garden Magazine *'Lord Voldemort': Takes Harry Potter prisoner when he makes his first appearance. *Overgrowth *'Miles Quaritch': Takes Jake Sully captive when learning that he was helping the Na'vi race. *Steelbeak *'Quackerjack': Kidnaps Darkwing Duck's adoptive daughter, Gosalyn Mallard while making a quick getaway during a box office robbery *'General Mandible': Kidnaps Princess Bala to keep her from warning Z and the queen about his plan. *'Jessie, James and Meowth (Team Rocket Trio)': kidnap Ash Ketchum's Pikachu multiple times. *'Bugsy': They kidnap Colleen Barker for ransom. *'Butch and Cassidy': Kidnap Professor Oak on the orders of Dr. Namba *'Nolan Sorrento': Captures Samantha after she helps Wade and his friends escape. *'Slappy the Dummy': Captures R.L. Stine by trapping him in the Blob that Ate Everyone. Later, he kidnaps Sonny and Sarah's mother, Kathy, so he can turn her into a ventriloquist dummy. Category:Examples